1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard structure, and more particularly to a luminant keyboard structure.
2. Related Art
Keyboards are commonly seen in the peripheral input devices of electronic products like computers, cell phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs) to serve as the operation media for the user to input control commands to the electronic products.
Generally speaking, in the assembly of the keyboard, a circuit board and a plurality of sensors disposed on the circuit board are usually disposed in a casing, and a plurality of key structures exposed outside the casing is disposed on the plurality of sensors. Each key structure further comprises an elastic member, a support member, and a key cap. The elastic member is disposed on the sensor of the circuit board, and the support member is sleeved on the elastic member. The support member is a scissor structure composed of two brackets which are crossed and may rotate relative to each other. One end of the two brackets is connected to the key cap, and the other end is supported on the circuit board, such that the key cap is pushed by the support member to suspend above the circuit board. Therefore, when the user exerts an external force to press the key cap, the two brackets are overlapped, such that the key cap compresses the elastic member to trigger the sensor to complete the input operation of the control commands. Moreover, after the external force exerted by the user is released, the key cap under the rebound resilience of the elastic member drives the two brackets to return to the initial state.
However, the components of this key structure are complicated, which need much manpower and time to assemble the key structure in the assembling and manufacturing process of the keyboard and further causes the problem that the manufacturing cost of keyboard is extremely high. Furthermore, after the assembly of the scissor-type key structure, two neighboring key structures have slits therebetween, and thus dusts and moisture may enter the casing through the slits to cause the damage of other electronic components in the casing.
Furthermore, in addition to the complicated assembly of the traditional keyboard, since the keyboard does not have a luminant device design like the key structure, the keyboard is not suitable for the user to operate in different light brightness like in the dark room or in the vehicle, and the user cannot clearly identify the function and attribute of each key structure, but has to search for them on the keyboard based on the operation experience, which may result in the electronic devices take wrong actions due to the error of input instructions and is quite inconvenience in practical use.